U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,511 describes a coupling for flexible hoses. This coupling is mainly used in applications for conveying mortar or concrete through the hoses. In such applications it is important that there is no constriction in the free cross sectional area of the hose through the coupling. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,511 proposes to bond an external thread of elastomeric material onto the outer cylindrical surface of the hose end, to apply an adhesive to that external thread and then to screw a metallic sleeve onto that thread. After hardening of the adhesive the sleeve is permanently fixed on the hose end. Two adjacent identical hose ends can now be coupled by a coupling lock. This hose coupling has worked well in practice.